Danger (Marvel Comics)
I am not you - I am designed to be "not you". '''You' are solid. Singular. Separate. And I was the space between. My "mind" spilling everywhere: programs, connections, loops... My "body" flowing, changing, hard-light lasers creating textures, scenarios, worlds. Becoming anything, but being nothing. '' : --''' Danger ' : Summary Danger is the physical manifestation of the software program used to power the Danger Room, the training room for the X-Men. The Danger Room was created by Charles Xavier to train his X-Men daily. After meeting Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King, Charles decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutant sand safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Professor Xavier later met with Fred Duncan, an FBI agent investigating the growing number of mutants and told him of his plan to locate young mutants and enroll them in his "School for Gifted Youngsters", using his ancestral mansion home as a base to train them to use their powers, as well as provide them conventional educations, for humanity's benefit. Located in the off-limits west wing of the mansion, the original Danger Room was filled with traps, projectile firing devices, and mechanical dangers (such as presses, collapsing walls and the like) intended to challenge the trainee. Meanwhile, an observer was in the overhanging control booth, managing the room's mechanisms to oversee the exercise, while ensuring the subject's safety. Later, the Danger Room was upgraded with robots for the X-Men to fight against. The Danger Room served the X-Men for many years and, at times, was used against them. On one occasion, Arcade took control of the Danger Room, eliminated the fail-safes, and locked the X-Men inside. At one time, Colossus was controlled by the Shadow King and Professor Xavier was forced to lock him in the Danger Room, which he completely destroyed. : Powers and Stats Tiering System':' '''4-C' Name: Danger Origin: Marvel Comics ''' '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Shape-Shifting, High Intellect, Weapon Mastery, Hand-to-Hand Combat Attack Potency: Star level '''(Her punch staggers Colossus. Capable of drilling through Emma Frost's diamond form.) Speed:' '''Unknown' Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(Danger is capable of lifting 100 tons.) Striking Strength:' '''Star Class' Durability:' '''Star level '(Tanks a back to back dive attack from both Colossus and diamond form Emma Frost.) Stamina: Nearly limitless (Danger is virtually tireless and can push itself at peak capacity almost indefinitely or at least as long as it's physical components don't sustain damage through long term use.) Range: Unknown '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence:''' Incredibly high. Danger is an extraordinary hand to hand combatant. It has extensive and detailed knowledge of the combat styles, tactics, strategies, and weaknesses of the X-Men. Even without using its knowledge of the X-Men's fighting tactics, Danger is still a highly formidable combatant and is able to use its knowledge of the X-Men in combat with others aside from the X-Men. '''Weaknesses: Although it vigorously battles the X-Men, its programming will still not allow it to kill any of them. It isn't known if this same handicap applies to other beings. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.